


think i'd like your hands in mine

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: She wakes up in her own bed to something tickling her nose. She doesn't know what time it is. She remembers not setting an alarm, because yesterday an interdimensional portal spat out a time-traveling superhero from another world, closely followed by an angry alien that bore a striking resemblance to a dragon, and it seemed like a pretty clear justification for the use of a sick day.





	think i'd like your hands in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off the following prompt from Tumblr: "we slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Know Your Name" by Mary Lambert.

Kara sleeps deeply. She's never really liked the phrase _like the dead_ but she's been told it's not inaccurate when it comes to her, especially after a fight. It's the flying that does it. She's never gone to the trouble of looking up the physiology of it, but she knows it instinctively - flying means energy use, means seven cheeseburgers and a milkshake to recover and a long, hard sleep once she's done. 

She wakes up in her own bed to something tickling her nose. She doesn't know what time it is. She remembers not setting an alarm, because yesterday an interdimensional portal spat out a time-traveling superhero from another world, closely followed by an angry alien that bore a striking resemblance to a dragon, and it seemed like a pretty clear justification for the use of a sick day. 

Kara sniffs again, shakes her head. She's still sleepy, caught in the liminal space between wakefulness and dreaming and not sure where she'd like to go. There's movement, something stirring in front of her, and that tickle against her nose gets stronger. The air smells like Kara's favourite shampoo and it takes her a few moments more before she remembers the rest of last night - Sara Lance showering away alien goo and the smell of burning asphalt in the decontamination room at the DEO, Kara insisting that Sara spend the night at her place. 

Slowly, Kara wakes up. The world around her shifts into better focus, and she recognizes that tickle as Sara's hair against her nose. The shape in front of her is Sara, curled onto her side, and Kara's curled around her - _spooning_ her - with one arm across her waist. Her hold is fairly loose, but to someone without powers like Sara it's probably pinning her down. She feels her cheeks go hot as she pulls away, retreats to her side of the bed. 

Sara groans. She seems mostly asleep, but her back arches. "'s cold," she mumbles into the pillow, wriggling backward as if searching for the lost warmth of Kara's body. 

Kara's never seen Sara out of her uniform before last night. It's striking, how different she looks wearing Kara's _Little Miss Sunshine_ t-shirt and sleep shorts. She tugs at the covers from her side of the bed, tries to tuck them around Sara's back to keep her warm and does her best not to think about Sara's anything. Especially not the curve of her back, or the way her shirt's riding up just a little, or the fact that she's wearing Kara's clothes and that's _doing something_ for Kara. 

She had hoped that her touch would help Sara settle, but instead it has the opposite effect. Sara sighs, stretches out catlike underneath the blankets before rolling over to face Kara. She's still drowsy, blinking sleep from her eyes, her face pillow-marked. Kara's not the only one who sleeps deeply after a fight. "Hey," Sara whispers. Her voice is rough with sleep, gravelly-soft in just the right way. 

The sun is streaming in, morning-soft, and Kara suddenly thinks about Sara in her bed in an entirely different context. "Hi," she whispers back. 

Sara stretches again, her hands going up to press flat against Kara's headboard before she rolls onto her side and faces Kara. "Thanks for letting me stay here," she says. "Don't tell Gideon, but your bed is a lot nicer than the bunks on the Waverider." 

Kara frowns. "Gideon?"

It's Sara's turn to get shy. She looks down at the mattress, smoothes the sheet with her palm. "My, um - the AI. On my time ship. She's a little sensitive." 

"I see," Kara says. She's trying not to sound too interested, trying not to flirt, but her voice comes out soft and earnest without her brain's consent. "I'm sorry for waking you."

Sara shrugs. "It's not a big deal." 

"It's just, we were sort of - I'm very cuddly, and you didn't seem like you were and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Because you should always be, um. Comfy." 

Sara's giving her a look that Kara's seen before, a sort of indulgent amusement that she remembers from James, from Lena. Kara's cheeks are hot and she's sure she's blushing properly, now. "You're cute," is all Sara says in reply. 

Sara bites her lower lip, and her eyes flick down to Kara's mouth and Kara's heart starts fluttering a mile a minute. "Thank you," Kara whispers. 

Sara half-smiles. Her face is so pretty and she's clear-eyed as she leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth. Kara doesn't kiss back, doesn't do anything but experience the softness of Sara's lips, the way she still smells a bit like shampoo and fresh shower and the way she's looking at Kara like she's got plans. "You're welcome," Sara whispers back. Her voice is low and it sounds like sex and _god_ why is Kara like this, why is she thinking about sex with Sara Lance when she's Kara's guest. 

The whole thing feels extremely inappropriate. 

Kara's body is suddenly full of desire - to linger in bed, to be kissed, to be touched if Sara is willing. But her head is telling her to stop, to think about the fact that Alex is expecting them at the DEO and that Sara's alone in this dimension and Kara shouldn't take advantage. "Breakfast," Kara says. "We need breakfast, obviously, we both had a big night of fighting crime yesterday." 

She leaps out of bed with enthusiasm born of nerves, doesn't look at Sara's expression because she doesn't want to know. "Yeah," Sara says, an edge of something in her voice that might be disappointment. "Breakfast." 

Kara checks the time. It's ten minutes to eleven, but if she uses her powers she can get to Noonan's before they start serving lunch. "I'll, um," she starts, backing towards the window. "Be back in a jiffy."


End file.
